moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen
Category:Locations | continuity = House of 1000 Corpses | image = | aliases = | category = Business | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = | city = | town = Ruggsville | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = House of 1000 Corpses (2003) }} Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen is a fictional business and amusement ride tourist attraction. It was featured in the 2003 film House of 1000 Corpses and played a substantial role in the film. History Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen is a roadside attraction found in the desolate town of Ruggsville. The establishment doubles as a gas station and eatery and has been run by the killer clown Captain Spaulding since 1969. In addition to featuring carnival-style attractions, Spaulding’s is also known for its famous fried chicken. Attending Captain Spaulding is his sidekick/colleague Ravelli, who often stands outside the gas station, welcoming customers into the museum. The entranceway and central room of the museum is packed with various horror film memorabilia as well as documents and literature relating to a wide variety of urban legends and biological oddities. Beneath the museum is the Murder Ride, a horror-themed thrill ride that takes customers on a trip through an abandoned mine shaft. The Murder Ride features exhibits of infamous serial killers such as Albert Fish and Ed Gein. It also showcases a local urban legend about a psychotic physician known as Doctor Satan. On October 30th, 1977, two locals named Killer Karl and Richard Wick burst into the museum wearing masks in an attempt to hold the place up. Captain Spaulding was un-intimidated by the two men and even produced his own firearm (as well as brandishing a chicken leg) and held them off at gunpoint. As the assailants slung profanities at one another, Ravelli appeared from behind and felled one with a sledgehammer. Spaulding took advantage of his downed opponent and shot him in the face at point blank range. He then shot Richard Wick with no reservation. After discarding the bodies and cleaning up the mess, Spaulding was greeted by four youths who had been traveling cross-country documenting obscure roadside attractions. One of them, Bill Hudley, irritated Spaulding by asking him a continuing series of questions, but Spaulding tried to appear as good-natured as possible. Captain Spaulding invited Bill and his companions, Jerry Goldsmith, Mary Knowles and Denise Willis to partake in his infamous Murder Ride attraction. After some cajoling, everyone agreed to go on the ride. Bill and Jerry were intrigued by the story of Doctor Satan and Captain Spaulding gave them directions to the cemetery where Doctor Satan was presumably buried. Little did they know that Spaulding was actually feeding them right into the hands of the murderous Firefly clan. Notes & Trivia * Presumably, the Murder Ride tunnel connects to the mine shaft beneath the cemetery that leads to Doctor Satan's operating room. External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Businesses Category:Texas Category:House of 1000 Corpses (2003)/Miscellaneous